


Turtle House at Night

by John_Q_Sample



Category: Chulip (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Night!Dandy, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample
Summary: I posted this on my Tumblr, but we were talking about how there aren't many Chulip fanfictions here, so I'll post it here as well.Leo encounters Dr. Dandy as he's sleepwalking and asking for blood donations. Being unaffected by the needle, Leo makes it his duty to watch over the doctor through the night to be sure he doesn't hurt anybody.Brought on by discussions about Leo thinking Dandy was weird or something, like when you show him Dandy's business card.
Kudos: 1





	Turtle House at Night

Leo locks up the Turtle House after a deep cleaning. Normally by this time he’d be back in the tearoom fast asleep, or at least trying to enjoy some tea and relax. He decided to break his usual routine for the sake of cleaning the bath house, though with the town’s strictly enforced curfew he’s now wondering whether that was a good idea.

When he hears footsteps, he turns, preparing to flee if necessary. Instead of the imposing form of the town’s Policeman, Leo is met with someone significantly shorter, whom Leo barely recognizes.

“Blood donation! Blood donation! I need blood donations!”

“Dr. Dandy?” Leo asks.

The man approaches Leo. Even in the daytime it would be difficult to identify him. Not only is he acting different, but he’s dressed in a bizarre red and black ensemble and carrying a massive needle that’s concerning even to Leo.

“You wanna donate your blood, don’t you?”

“I can’t donate blood,” Leo says.

Dandy—Leo will assume it’s really Dandy, and not some bizarre imitation—arches an eyebrow. “What’s your blood type?”

It’s not the question Leo expects from the very same man who diagnosed him with _ydob top_ disease.

“Dr. Dandy,” Leo says, almost as if making sure it’s still _him_. “You know that I don’t have any blood.”

“No blood? Impossible!”

Leo steps back, stumbling into the tearoom gate. He doesn’t move fast enough to dodge Dandy’s needle that nearly snaps upon hitting Leo’s chest.

Leo growls, a rare thing reserved for a boundary _seriously_ crossed. He grabs the needle and throws it aside, sending Dandy with it. The man scrambles to his feet and launches himself after Leo.

Without thinking, Leo closes and locks the gate to the tearoom. He turns around, barely giving himself time to catch the assailant. Dandy flails, seemingly trying to attack. Leo growls again and pushes him away.

Skidding against the dirt, Dandy shoots a death glare in Leo’s direction.

That solidifies Leo’s decision. Whatever’s happening to this man poses him as a danger to other people in town— _except_ for Leo. He just has to keep Dandy here until the man calms down.

Leo remains at the gate, throwing off any attack from Dandy. He’s since given up on the needle, probably in the interest of preserving it for later use. Soon, Dandy’s attacks weaken. Leo watches curiously as the man gives up, just reverting to glaring at the lion.

Finally, Leo approaches him.

“You can sit down if you want,” he says, pointing towards one of the chairs. He makes sure to take his seat closer to the door, allowing him to prevent any escape.

Dandy narrows his eyes but moves to sit down.

“Why do you need blood donations?”

Dandy glares at Leo.

“And why did you come for me? You already know I don’t have any blood. When I first moved into Long Life Town, I made sure you knew what I was, in case something happened to me. I don’t think you would just forget that.”

Dandy still doesn’t have any response.

“Alright,” Leo says, not breaking eye contact. “I won’t let you go until I know what’s going on.”

He doesn’t like being threatening like this—it’s not awfully gentlemanly, after all—but he supposes this must be an acceptable situation for it. He folds his arms across his chest and waits.

Now it’s much easier to see how much Dandy has changed. He has a different mustache, different hair. His pupils look dilated.

At the same time, he seems exhausted. Probably from trying to fight Leo all those times.

Well, it’s good that he’s given up. And Leo can handle one sleepless night, if it means preventing this man from attempting the same attack on another person in town.

Leo wakes, startling at the sight of the sunrise. Leo jumps up, looking over to Dandy—

Who is passed out on the table.

Normal Dandy, too, back in his old lab coat. He’s snoring, seemingly in a deep sleep.

With a sigh, Leo looks for a blanket. He has to settle for a towel from the bathhouse’s storage instead, but he drapes it over Dandy’s shoulders nonetheless.

Waiting around for the man to wake up is anxiety-inducing, so Leo starts his regular morning routine of brushing his teeth.

Man, Dandy knows how to sleep in.

When it gets to the point that Leo begins to wonder whether he should just go about his daily routine like normal, Dandy stirs, then snorts, then stumbles out of the chair.

“Where am I?”

Leo approaches him. “Dr. Dandy?”

Carefully, Dandy turns his gaze upwards.

Well, he certainly _seems_ back to normal. Maybe a little more tired than usual, but Leo doesn’t go to the hospital often, so how would he know?

Dandy gets to his feet. His tone is awfully calm as he says, “Oh, I didn’t know I was in the tearoom. What happened?”

“You don’t remember anything?”

Dandy stretches. “I could have sworn I was in my office last night…”

Leo glances at him, then looks past him towards the gate, which is still securely locked as it was last night. The needle has somehow disappeared. Leo assumes it’s connected to how Dandy is in his regular clothes now, despite not having left the tearoom.

With Dandy’s memory loss, there’s no proof of what happened last night.

“You came by last night for some tea,” Leo says. “You fell asleep, and I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Oh, that’s very embarrassing. I must have been very tired that night. I thought I was sleeping well lately. I’ve been taking my medicine.”

“What’s in your medicine?”

Dandy chuckles. “It’s a secret.”

“Of course,” Leo says, his stone face not showing his concern. “I’m sorry for asking, doctor.”

“Don’t worry. I’m sorry for having passed out here. I hope I wasn’t too much of a burden.”

Awkwardly, Dandy hands the towel back to Leo.

“You weren’t,” Leo assures him. He begins to fold the towel. “You’re welcome to come back to the tearoom any time you’d like, Dr. Dandy.”


End file.
